The Marvelous Misadventures of Beardman
by Orange Sanguine
Summary: Orange Sanguine, en association avec Stiles Stilinski vous présente les merveilleuses mésaventures de l'homme barbe. À vos tondeuses et bonnes fêtes.


Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Mr Jeff David Parait-il...

Résumé : Orange Sanguine, en association avec Stiles Stilinski vous présente les merveilleuses mésaventures de l'homme barbe. À vos tondeuses et bonnes fêtes.

SuperBêta : ERIKAAAAAAAAAA *coeuuuuuuur*

Note de l'auteuse : Salut les loupiots ! Un petit OS plein d'humour pour vous souhaiter de très bonnes fêtes de fins d'années ! Je vous souhaite aussi plein de bonheur pour la nouvelle année qui arrive vite. Bonne lecture et je vous couvre de neige fondue remplie de paillettes !

À noté : *Beardman : L'homme Barbe (Tel Spiderman L'homme araignée, Batman l'homme chauve-souris, ou doorman l'homme porte... *il existe vraiment*)

xoxo

Peace and Laugh

Mrs S

[The Marvelous Misadventures of Beardman]

Stiles était fou de Derek, son homme depuis maintenant plusieurs années.

Derek était un homme qui cachait bien son jeu. Il était plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait paraître, il était plus sexy que ce que ses habits laissaient voir, et au lit il était encore meilleur que tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer.

En bref, Stiles était comblé.

Mais le jeune homme avait tendance à avoir des lubies étranges.

Par exemple Stiles adorait quand son homme viril et fort portait des culottes délicates de satins roses. Par chance pour lui, Derek appréciait beaucoup lui faire plaisir, et même s'il ne l'avouerait pas **,** il adorait les porter. Il était donc courant de trouver chez les deux hommes les délicats bouts de tissus. Stiles aimait aussi beaucoup goutter la sueur de son compagnon. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à Derek de peur de le vexer, mais quand il le faisait, il avait l'impression de lécher une frite géante. Rigolez autant que vous voulez, en attendant c'était lui qui pouvait lécher les abdominaux luisants de sueur de son adonis.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui avait fait naître une nouvelle lubie en lui. Quelque chose que Stiles appréciait beaucoup chez le brun, outre son regard sexy en diable, c'était sa barbe. Sa barbe toujours bien taillée, où il pouvait faire crisser ses ongles si l'envie lui prenait. Rien que d'y penser Stiles, qui était devant le miroir de leur salle de bain frissonna. Il adorait sa barbe, il l'adorait vraiment, mais il rêvait de voir son homme la laisser pousser, au moins un peu plus.

Évidemment, quand le jeune homme avait une idée en tête, plus rien ne pouvait le détourner de son but. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il prit la tondeuse à barbe de Derek par le fil et que, totalement involontairement, il la laissa tomber sur le sol.

L'appareil en miette, Stiles s'écria avec un air faussement désolé :

-Oh mince alors, j'ai cassé la tondeuse de Derek, quel dommage...

[…]

Le soir de la mésaventure avec la machine diabolique, la tondeuse de barbe sexy, Stiles sauta sur Derek quand il franchit la porte. L'humain enroula ses bras autour du cou et ses jambes autour des hanches musclés du brun. Puis avec une moue mi-désolée mi-charmeuse, il prit la parole :

-Je suis désolé **,** Derek, ta tondeuse est cassée. Tu connais ma maladresse...

Stiles laissa sa phrase en suspens, fier d'avoir trouvé comment formuler sa phrase pour qu'il n'ait pas à mentir au loup détecteur de mensonges professionnel. Attendant la réaction de son amant, il se demandait s'il aurait beaucoup à argumenter pour faire comprendre à Derek que ce serait un mal pour un bien. Derek se contenta de hausser les épaules en posant ses mains sur le royal fessier de son exubérant compagnon, pour l'aider à rester accroché.

-C'est pas grave j'en rachèterais une demain.

Stiles fit une moue triste.

-Oh tu sais, je me disais en ramassant les morceaux que ce ne serait pas très grave. Tu pourrais laisser pousser cette petite barbe.

Pour argumenter ses paroles l'humain fit glisser ses deux mains jusque dans la barbe courte du brun. Son équilibre était devenu précaire, mais il faisait totalement confiance à son loup pour le rattraper en cas de chute.

Derek sourit de toutes ses dents, il savait pertinemment qu'il se faisait manipuler sans vergogne **,** dans un but précis (qu'il ignorait). Seulement il n'en avait que faire. Si son homme voulait le voir avec une barbe plus longue alors soit, il la laisserait pousser.

Il ne savait pas qu'il le regretterait rapidement.

[...]

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Stiles avait remarqué que le loup-garou avait retrouvé le sommeil profond de son adolescence. Celui qu'il avait quand il avait toute confiance en la force de sa meute grâce à ses parents. Savoir cela attendrissait le jeune homme à un point inimaginable, mais à cet instant **,** ce fait était, non seulement mignon, mais surtout, il l'arrangeait bien.

Après avoir laissé la barbe de son homme pousser pendant une longue semaine et demie, le grand jour était enfin arrivé.

Le brun s'était endormi sur le canapé en deux minutes, Stiles avait compté. Il pouvait donc profiter du sommeil profond de son amant pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Il sortit dans le jardin du manoir Hale où ils avaient aménagé depuis la fin des travaux et courut partout. Le jeune homme sautait de pâquerette en pâquerette ramassant parfois un gros pissenlit jaune ou une petite fleur violette puis une bleue selon son envie.

Ce ne fut que quand il fut satisfait de son butin, qu'il retourna à l'intérieur pour trouver son loup-garou de 80 kg, tout en muscles, profondément endormi sur le canapé. Un sourire gigantesque et légèrement effrayant s'étira sur son visage. Il allait enfin pouvoir décorer son Beardman.

Aussi délicatement que possible il commença à disposer toutes les petites fleurs qu'il avait collectées, les coinçant comme il pouvait dans la longue barbe. Quand il fut satisfait du résultat, il se recula pour avoir une vue d'ensemble et il se mit à sourire béatement.

C'était, selon lui **,** magnifique.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir fait une dizaine de photos avec son téléphone que Stiles vit Derek s'agiter dans son sommeil : signe que le loup allait bientôt se réveiller. L'humain s'éloigna doucement, histoire d'avoir une distance de sécurité... Juste au cas où. Il prépara son appareil photo pour immortaliser le moment où Derek se rendrait compte de ce qu'il lui avait fait et attendit.

Derek s'étira les yeux toujours clos, puis ouvrant un œil il le chercha du regard. Le mouvement avait du faire tomber une fleur sur les genoux du loup et celui-ci la prit entre ses doigts, la regardant comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu. Puis son regard navigua entre Stiles et la fleur, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe une main sur sa barbe, à cet instant son pouvoir du sourcil aussi froncé était activé puissance maximum.

Le moment parfait pour...

Le clique distinctif de la prise d'une photo finit de faire réaliser à Derek ce que Stiles avait fait. Il avait osé l'affubler de petites fleurs pour se moquer de lui ! Un grognement puissant sortit des tréfonds de sa poitrine, faisant presque trembler les vitres de la maison.

Bien sûr là où tout humain aurait dû être un minimum effrayé, Stiles trouva cela tellement hilarant, qu'il préféra rester là à rire oubliant son plan premier qui était de fuir.

Mais, imaginez donc un peu : un loup-garou puissant et musclé qui grogne contre vous, alors qu'il a de mignonne petites fleurs dans la barbe. Maintenant que vous avez l'image en tête vous comprendrez que Stiles ne puissent empêcher son fou rire.

La mésaventure de la barbe de Derek avait finalement fini dans une bataille de coussin **,** qui **,** elle-même, avait fini en partit de sexe torride entouré de fleurs sur le tapis du salon. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour raconter cette histoire mais belle et bien les mésaventures de la barbe de ce pauvre Der'beard.

[...]

Stiles avait attendu plusieurs jours avant de décider de mettre en place un nouveau plan. Derek était allé chez le barbier en ville pour éviter d'avoir une barbe trop longue, ce qui aurait pu déranger le shérif. Puisqu'il n'était pas que son beau-père mais aussi son patron.

Quand Derek était rentré au manoir, Stiles avait voulu faire savoir à Derek combien il le trouvait sexy et il avait commencé à le déshabiller. La surprise de voir que le brun avait prévu le coup, en mettant sous son jean une de ses culottes spéciales, fit couiner le jeune homme. Son sang ne faisant qu'un tour et il avait montré au loup combien il l'aimait.

Après que les deux amants aient trouvé leur plaisir dans le corps de l'autre, Derek, toujours habillé de sa culotte rose devenu collante, s'était endormi avec Stiles à moitié affalé sur lui.

L'humain avait lutté contre le sommeil. Il avait un plan et il voulait profiter du sommeil post coïtal de son amant pour l'exécuter. Il se leva donc dès qu'il fut sûr que Derek dormait profondément, et ouvrit un tiroir pour fouiller dedans quelques secondes. Trouvant enfin ce qu'il voulait, il sortit un petit flacon dans un geste triomphant.

Stiles s'installa à califourchon sur son homme et attendit quelques instants pour être sûr que le changement ne l'avait pas réveillé. Quand il fut certain que ce n'était pas le cas, il se pencha sur le visage du loup, puis tourna le capuchon du récipient. Alors, comme s'il saupoudrait du sel, il secoua son petit récipient et regarda avec émerveillement des paillettes roses tomber pour se mêler à la barbe de Derek. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à vider tout son petit flacon puis il arrangea le résultat en s'en mettant plein les doigts.

Une fois satisfait du résultat, qui était magnifiquement rose, il s'éloigna assez pour pouvoir faire une première photo du loup, rien que pour lui où on le voyait avec sa culotte rose et ses paillettes dans la barbe, dans le lit. On pouvait même en voir quelques une dans ses cheveux, ce qui fit sourire Stiles. Les paillettes c'était fatale, ça se faufilait et s'incrustait partout. Ils en auraient tous les deux pendant des semaines. Mais surtout Derek.

Après avoir fait différentes photos dans plusieurs angles, tout public cette fois, pour partager à toute la meute, il se détendit, enfin satisfait. Adossé au chambranle de la porte, le jeune homme envoyait des photos à la meute quand il entendit Derek gigoter.

Le loup ce redressa, les yeux endormis pour l'appeler.

-Stiles ?

-Je suis là.

Derek leva les yeux vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'était pas dans leur lit.

Puis...

Vous souvenez-vous quand nous avions parlé du fait que les paillettes c'était du genre fourbe ?

Apparemment quelques fines paillettes avaient décidé de chatouiller les narines du brun et celui-ci éternua à en faire sursauter Stiles. Mais celui-ci oublia bien vite sa surprise et se mit à rire...

Un nuage de paillettes rose virevoltait autour de Derek.

C'était magnifique.

Stiles fit rapidement une photo avant d'effectuer une retraite stratégique. Derek **,** lui **,** éberlué de voir tout ce rose ne comprit pas tout de suite. Mais quand il vit son humain fuir **,** il se mit à courir à sa poursuite pour lui demander des explications. Arrivé dans le couloir il n'eut plus aucunement besoin d'explication. Face à lui, dans le miroir, il pouvait se voir, lui **-** même : avec une barbe entièrement rose et brillante à souhait.

-Sale petit humain ! Tu me le paieras cher !

Ce soir-là il y eut des histoires de vengeances dans la maison que partageait les deux amants. Mais **,** comme souvent quand ses deux-là étaient impliqués **,** ils finirent par faire la bête à deux dos dans leur lit conjugale.

[…]

Derek avait passé deux heures sous la douche le lendemain de la guerre des paillettes. Le jour n'était pas levé et la lumière était faible, dans la pièce remplie de buée. Mais il était en retard et donc même si son instinct lui disait de faire un quatrième shampoing, il se pressa pour aller au poste de police.

Seulement, comme il aurait dû s'en douter, ses collègues avaient les yeux acérés. Et ils ne manquèrent aucunement les _« quelques paillettes »_ qui avaient persisté à rester engoncées dans sa barbe ou ses cheveux. Certains riaient sous cape, d'autres se moquaient ouvertement de lui, lui demandant si la soirée avait été bonne avant de partir en se tenant les côtes.

Derek à son bureau soupira, pour la énième fois de la journée, il avait été victime d'une boutade d'un collègue.

Ce fut donc d'un pas résigné qu'il se dirigea dans le bureau du shérif pour lui apporter un dossier. Il espérait secrètement que son patron (et beau-père) serait indulgent et ne se moquerait pas de lui. Mais à peine eut-il franchi la porte qu'il sut qu'il avait beaucoup trop espéré.

-Mais qu'est-ce que mon fils à bien pu te faire pour réussir à te mettre des paillettes partout ?!

Il avait fini par rire doucement sans attendre réellement de réponse et il lui annonça qu'il pouvait rentrer plus tôt s'il le désirait. Le loup-garou fut soulagé qu'il lui propose, et accepta directement.

Mais avant de rentrer chez lui, il décida de faire un détour au supermarché. Supermarché où des petites filles le pointaient du doigt en disant des choses comme :

-Oh ! regarde maman, la prince charmant a des paillettes toutes roses !

Une fois ses achats fait, Derek évita toutes les petites filles (et les grandes) qui cherchaient le prince charmant tout en se baladant dans le magasin. Puis il partit en trombe avec sa Camaro pour rentrer chez lui.

Il savait que Stiles arriverait d'une minute à l'autre ; il s'enferma donc dans la salle de bain pour être sûr de pas être interrompu. Et comme il l'avait deviné ce ne fut que cinq minutes plus tard qu'il entendit sa voix résonner dans l'entrée.

-Salut Beardman ! Tu es rentré plus tôt aujourd'hui ?

Derek s'empressa de finir ce qu'il était en train de faire, sans même râler sur son surnom, avant de sortir pour rejoindre Stiles.

Le jeune homme était dans la cuisine, la tête dans le frigo. Quand il sentit Derek juste derrière lui **,** l'humain se redressa. Stiles, la bouche pleine, ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise quand il se retourna.

Ce fut la bouche toujours aussi pleine (et le contenue visible) qu'il posa une main hésitante sur la joue imberbe de son compagnon et prit la parole.

-Bais... Qu'che que ta fait d' ta ba'be ! On di'ait un bébé !

[FIN]


End file.
